Sharp increases or decreases in body temperature may lead to adverse health conditions and even death. For example, an elevated body temperature may lead to heat stroke that can be fatal if not properly treated. Similarly, a sharp drop in body temperature may lead to hypothermia that can be fatal if not properly treated. In either case, prompt medical attention can be the deciding factor between life and death.